


Memories We Share

by fanfiction_dumpster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, HiruHoshi, Hirugami Sachirou Is Whipped, I suddenly had like a million ideas for oneshots the second I created an ao3 account, M/M, Major Manga Spoilers, No Angst, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_dumpster/pseuds/fanfiction_dumpster
Summary: Hirugami thinks back on certain times he had spent together with with his best friend while he waiting for him at Nagano stationOr: My attempt at trying to make a decent short sweet fic
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Memories We Share

In Nagano, there isn’t much to do during the weekends. Maybe you want go visit the Kiso Valley? Sure! But all in all, it was a chill place, quite calm, even. Well, it depends on your definition of calm.

For Sachirou Hirugami, his definition of calm was no where near his best friend Kourai Hoshiumi.

He wasn’t complaining, they were best friends after all, but Kourai could be a bit loud and dramatic at certain times. For example, when Sachirou first introduced his dog Kotarou to Kourai, he had barked at him. No, Kotarou did not bark at Kourai. Kourai had barked at Kotarou.

At that time, Sachirou’s sister had been visiting, and she had laughed at what Kourai did so much that Sachirou had to push Shouko out of the living room. Literally push her.

‘Kourai- What was that?-‘ He had asked the boy with wild white hair.

‘What? I was greeting Kotarou!’ He had answered.

That was the moment Sachirou Hirugami had realized he had feelings for his annoying, loud best friend. Maybe he had always had those feelings? Who knew? But this was, for him, the wakening point.

There was another time they had been doing geology homework together in high school, and they had come to a question about rocks. At that moment, Sachirou blurted out, ‘You know, the name ‘Immovable’ kind of makes me sound like a rock you know? Emotionless and everything?’

This time, it was Kourai that laughed.

But the memories that would definitely stick to him permanently were definitely made during their weeks right before and after graduation. 

Yes, they had discussed their future beforehand, but they didn’t realize everything would pass so quickly.

‘I’m definitely going to college first, I want to become a veterinarian.’ Sachirou had said. ‘You know you can just say ‘vet’ Sachirou.’ Kourai remarked before adding, ‘I’m not entirely sure if I should try out for a team directly after school or if I should go to college.’

‘You’ll figure it out Kourai-kun.’ Sachirou said. ‘Besides, you can always quit.’ He added.

‘You still remember when I said that?’ Kourai asked. ‘Of course I do, I’m your best friend.’ The brunette said bluntly.

____________________________________________

On the day of their graduation, they had both cried, and Hoshiumi managed to tease Sachirou saying, ‘Not a rock anymore huh?’And unfortunately Sachirou couldn’t bring himself to say anything

____________________________________________

Two weeks after, Kourai was leaving Nagano. And the two had cried again. And Hirugami had said, ‘Well, I now can agree with what you said during graduation Kourai kun.’ But the usually ever so cheerful Kourai could only nod.

____________________________________________

Sachirou checked the time on his phone. 2:16, Kourai and Fukurou would be arriving in around 50 minutes. He had arrived way too quickly in the excitement of seeing his best friend after 2 months.

Should he feel guilty for being more excited to see his best friend compared to his excitement to meet his own brother? Yes he should be. But he wasn’t. 

And maybe it was possible that Sachirou Hirugami was still in love with his best friend.

Then his phone rang and he picked it up.

‘Sachirou!’ He could hear Kourai say or rather, yell, from the other side of the line. ‘Kourai-kun? What’s up? Did something happen with the train?’ 

‘Nothing happened! I just wanted to call! I’m really excited to see you again!’ Sachirou smiled softly and said, ‘I’m excited too Kourai-kun.’ 

‘Oh! Do you want to talk to Fukurou-san?’

‘Nah, we’ll have plenty of time to catch up later, don’t worry.’ Sachirou answered. ‘Ok! I can’t wait to see Kotarou again too!’

Sachirou grinned and said, ‘Are you gonna bark at him again?’ 

‘HEY! How do you even remember that?!-’ The other man yelled.

‘Because, Kourai-kun, I’m your best friend.’ Sachirou said, cutting him off, chuckling.

‘You always say that Sachirou!’ Kourai groaned.

The reason why he still remembers all of those small memories, those days they spent lazing around, the times when they still played volleyball together?

Sachirou Hirugami was, no, is Kourai Hoshiumi’s best friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft for Hiruhoshi seriously, I actually have two other fanfics I’m already done with, but I don’t want to post them yet haha. A have a Kuroken fic that I just started writing too, I just have a *lot* on my plate 😀🤚


End file.
